1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory storage systems and, more specifically, to a host interface of a media controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory that is electrically erasable and re-programmable. Flash memory is primarily used in memory cards and USB flash drives for general storage and transfer of data between computers and other digital products. Flash memory is a specific type of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) that is programmed and erased in large blocks. One commonly employed type of flash memory technology is NAND flash memory. NAND flash memory forms the core of the flash memory available today, especially for removable universal serial bus (USB) storage devices known as USB flash drives, as well as most memory cards. NAND flash memory exhibits fast erase and write times, requires small chip area per cell, and has high endurance. However, the I/O interface of NAND flash memory does not provide full address and data bus capability and, thus, generally does not allow random access to memory locations.
There are three basic operations for NAND devices: read, write and erase. The read and write operations are performed on a page by page basis. Page sizes are generally 2N bytes, where N is an integer, with typical page sizes of, for example, 2,048 bytes (2 kb), 4,096 bytes (4 kb), 8,192 bytes (8 kb) or more per page. Pages are typically arranged in blocks, and an erase operation is performed on a block by block basis. Typical block sizes are, for example, 64 or 128 pages per block. Pages must be written sequentially, usually from a low address to a high address. Lower addresses cannot be rewritten until the block is erased.
Other storage devices, such as conventional hard disk drives (HDDs), support additional disk-access operations, such skip-write and skip-read. A skip operation is used for reading or writing relatively closely located, but non-contiguous, blocks on an HDD. The device requesting the skip-read or skip-write provides a starting logical block address (LBA), a length count of the number of blocks to read/write, and a skip mask. The skip mask comprises a number of bits where each bit in the mask corresponds to a block offset from the starting block address. A logic ‘1’ bit in the skip mask signifies that the block corresponding to that bit position will be read/written. A logic ‘0’ bit in the skip mask signifies that the block corresponding to that bit position will not be read/written and will be skipped. The length count comprises the total number of blocks to transfer, not the span of the request. Thus, the length count matches the total number of logic ‘1’ bits in the skip mask. HDDs process skip commands at a media layer of the system, for example corresponding to a layer in the OSI (“Open Systems Interconnection”) model. A skip operation is useful for reading or writing several non-contiguous memory locations without issuing separate requests and requiring additional revolutions of the HDD. Further, only the requested data is transferred to or from the HDD.
An HDD is addressed linearly by logical block address (LBA). A hard disk write operation provides new data to be written to a given LBA. Old data is over-written by new data at the same physical LBA. NAND flash memories are accessed analogously to block devices, such as HDDs. NAND devices address memory linearly by page number. However, each page might generally be written only once since a NAND device requires that a block of data be erased before new data is written to the block. Thus, for a NAND device to write new data to a given LBA, the new data is written to an erased page that is a different physical page than the page previously used for that LBA. Therefore, NAND devices require device driver software, or a separate controller chip with firmware, to maintain a record of mappings of each LBA to the current page number where its data is stored. This record mapping is typically managed by a flash translation layer (FTL) in software that might generate a logical-to-physical translation table. The flash translation layer corresponds to the media layer of software and/or firmware controlling an HDD.
For consumer applications, HDDs generally have data sectors that are sized in powers of two (e.g. 512 (29) bytes per sector). Flash memories structured with page sizes that are a multiple of the HDD sector size might efficiently work with the HDD system by storing multiple entire sectors in a page (e.g. a 4096 byte page can store eight 512 byte sectors). However, enterprise-based HDD systems generally do not use sectors sized by powers of two, but use larger sectors, generally either 520 or 528 bytes per sector instead of 512 bytes.
For write operations, NAND devices store the new data for the LBA on a new page, unlike hard disk drives (HDDs) that can rewrite individual physical sectors. Thus, a NAND device generally requires that a block be erased before new data can be written to the block. Further, as described above, often a NAND device will write new data for a given LBA to an erased page that is a different physical page from the page previously used for that LBA. Thus, NAND devices also generally require the device driver software or the separate controller chip periodically initiate a process to erase data that is “stale” or out-of-date. However, NAND device blocks can be erased relatively few times before device failure (typically on the order of 100,000 erasures). Therefore, over the operational life of an SSD, blocks of flash memory will fail and become unusable.
Storage device controllers generally interface with one or more host devices via one of various host computer interface protocols such as, for example, Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), in accordance with the Serial ATA 2.6 Specification (February 2007), hereinafter, “SATA protocol”, available from Serial ATA International Organization, and Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS), in accordance with Serial Attached SCSI 1.1 (SAS-1.1, ANSI INCITS 417-2006), hereinafter, “SAS protocol”, available from the InterNational Committee for Information Technology Standards (INCITS).